Kendell
Kendall Donald Knight June 8, 1994: age 17) is the appointed leader and top schemer of the gang. According to Kelly Kendall is tall, blond, and eyebrows. Kendall is portrayed by Kendall Schmidt. BackgroundEdit Kendall is a 17 year old who is the appointed leader and top member of the band. He is portrayed as the paint that keeps them looking nice. Despite Logan being the genius of the group, it is Kendall who manages to stay cool under pressure and figure out the solutions to the problems that he has and his friends have, often resulting in the other guys going to Kendall when they can't solve their problems. In the pilot "Big Time Audition", when James was turned down byGustavo, an enraged Kendall sung an insulting song at him called "The Giant Turd Song" which resulted in Gustavo wanting Kendall as his singer because he believed he had the "fire". Kendall agreed to go to L.A., but only if Gustavo took James,Carlos, andLogan as well to make them into a boy band. He was supposed to be the bad boy of the band, but refused; which made him the bad boy. He has a sister, Katie Knight, who helps her brother and his friends at times. Kendall goes after Jo for two episodes after he finds out that she was lying about having a boyfriend in "Big Time Break". In "Big Time Dance" Kendall upsets Jo because he never asked her to the dance. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Kendall thought he and Jo were together so he thought he didn't have to ask and they are then confirmed as a couple. In "Big Time Fever", Kendall was the only one who didn't caught the "Hollywood Fever", which turned out to be a subconscious manifestation of homesickness, because he never lost touch with the life and hobbies he had in Minnesota. He cures the others of their "Hollywood Fever" at the end of the episode. Kendall Knight is one of the main jokers of the band. Although he takes his work seriously, he loves to joke around and loves messing with Gustavo. Kendall Knight is the full package; He has good looks, he is sweet, he's considered good luck, he is caring, very optimistic, a good friend, he has an amazing voice, he is down to earth,he is calm and loves bieng himself and when he wants to, he can be a bad boy, as shown in the season 1 episode called "Big Time Bad Boy." CharacterEdit Many people describe Kendall as the total package. He can sing, dance, and he also has good looks. He is very caring towards his family and friends. This is shown in numerous episodes, such as in Big Time Fan, Big Time Fever, Big Time Video, and Big Time Crush. He is the former hockey captain (back in Minnesota) and now he is the appointed leader of the group. He is a natural leader and it is shown throughout the series. He always find his way to solve anybody's problems, even though it sometimes required mischievous schemes and breaking the rules. He is a good motivator. It is shown in few episodes how he motivated his friends using his speech and he usually uses hockey terms in his speech. Kendall is currently 17 years old (15 year old in Season 1, 15 to 16 years old in Season 1, 16 to 17 years old in Season 2, and is expected to be turning 18 in season 3). He is played by a 21 year old Kendall Schmidt (18 when filming the pilot, 18 when filming Season 1, 19 to 20 when filming Season 2, 21 when filming Season 3). He is very honest. He always believe that being yourself is the way to go, this is shown in Big Time Audition and Big Time Love Song. This is sometimes the cause of the fights that happened between him and Gustavo. Because every time he doesn't like something Gustavo tell him what to do he didn't keep silent like everyone else, instead he questioned Gustavo's action and occasionally said no. This is why Gustavo nicknamed Kendall "Mr. always questioned what I'm doing." This also shows that Kendall is very stubborn with what he believes in. In Big Time Concert, Hawk's assistance said "Kendall Knight, the complete package, but strong headed, hard to control." He is very loyal. This is shown in Big Time Audition that he only wanted to go to LA if his friends come with him. He loves his friends and family so much that if anyone hurts their feeling, he doesn't hesitate to fight for the people he loves. This is shown in Big Time Audition, how he was furious when Gustavo told James that he had no talent. He is a bit of a joker and he loves to play pranks. This is proven by his title as The King of Prank. He also loves breaking the rules, like in Big Time Mansion. He also able to find loopholes in rules so they can break them but still technically follow the rules. Like in Big Time Fever, when he change Bitter's whiteboard rules by reading it differently so that the Palm Woods kids can go swimming. Another time is in Big Time Party, when he changes the term 'party' into a 'small get together'. He is a very sweet and romantic guy, this is shown from the many dates that he set up for Jo and himself. But he is the jealous type. In Welcome Back Big Time, Kendall got very jealous over Jo and her co-star that Jo decides to break up with him. But later in the end of the episode they got back together. He is very optimistic. In Welcome Back Big Time, when everyone is freaking out about the massive amount of homework they have to do, he is the only one who still calm by saying "Guys! Guys! Chillax... The tour is over. We're back at the Palm Woods. And everything is going to be cool!" DescriptionEdit Kendall is described by Kelly as tall, blond, and eyebrows. He is 5'11", two inches shorter than James. He has green eyes, reddish blond hair, with brown sideburns, and dimples. Kendall's signature feature are his massive eyebrows. Relationships Edit Kendall is very close to his friends. He act as a good leader that able to solve anyone's problem and stay calm when everyone panic. The boys encourage him to go to LA and got him back when he is head to head with Gustavo. Kendall is close to Carlos when it involves around relationship. He tried helping him on getting a date to see the movie on Big Time Crush. He and James like to play pranks and schemes, as in Big Time Terror. Kendall and Logan is sometimes considered the mature one, so they sometimes do things together when James and Carlos act childish, like in Big Time Concert when Kendall and Logan said good bye together to Camille and Jo. He never likes to nor wants to turn his back on his friends, even if asked or made to from Griffin as shown in Big Time Bad Boy. He is very close to Katie and his mom. But is sometimes tired of his mom treating him like a kid. His mom is very protective of him and still thinks that Kendall needs her. She still feeds him and the boys dinosaur-shaped chicken and very determined to give him sunblock (as shown in Big Time Mansion and Big Time Beach Party). Kendall and Katie are very close. They even have nickname for each other which are Baby Sister and Big Brother. They help each other a lot and they also love their mom deeply. Katie helps Kendall and the boys numerous time, such as in Big Time Crib, Big Time Dance, Big Time Video, Big Time Concert, etc. Kendall goes after Jo for two episodes after he finds out that she was lying about having a boyfriend in "Big Time Break". In "Big Time Dance" Kendall upsets Jo because he never asked her to the dance. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Kendall thought he and Jo were together so he thought he didn't have to ask and they are then confirmed as a couple. Kendall's relationship with Jo is very sweet and romantic, but not as smooth as he thought. He is very romantic around Jo, this is shown from many picnics and dates that he sets up for them. He is honest and not shy to show his jealousy and this goes the same for Jo. Kendall is jealous when Jo get close with her co-star, Jett Stetson, like in Big Time Sneakers and Welcome Back Big Time. Jo's jealousy is shown in Big Time Sparks, Big Time Crush, and Big Time Beach Party. They are both stubborn and this sometimes make them got into a fight. But they never stay mad at each other for a long time and always forgive each other. Kendall and Gustavo's relations is odd. Gustavo always depends on Kendall to keep the band going, stick together, and do what he says. But Kendall always speak back to him, which he really hates. Kendall, in someway, doesn't respect Gustavo as much as the others. Nevertheless, Kendall really cares for Gustavo. He and Kelly help Gustavo to be a great song writer again in Big Time Guru. TriviaEdit *Kendall's dream is to play center for the Minnesota Wild or the Maple Leaves. *Kendall used to work at a local supermarket back in Minnesota. *Kendall likes to wear beanies. *In "Big Time Party", he mentioned that he likes slam dancing, land arts, and cheese puffs. *Kendall has dressed as a tough guy, a cowboy, a lady, in snowsuits, in a bird costume, and as a woman. *Kendall is often seen wearing Vans sneakers. *Kendall played the guitar in "Big Time Songwriters". *Kendall is the only one that stands up to Gustavo. *Kendall has never gone on a RTV before "Big Time Beach Party" . *His middle name is Donald as seen in "Big Time Beach Party", after Mrs. Knight yelled at him for refusing to put on sunscreen. *He was born in Shakapee, Minnesota, as confirmed in "Big Time Interview" *Kendall cannot fake anything. He states he's a bad faker, and James agrees as he nods in Big Time Bad Boy *Kendall is currently 17 years old (15 year old in Season 1, 15 to 16 years old in Season 1, 16 to 17 years old in Season 2, and is expected to be turning 18 in season 3). *Kendall's hair went up to his eyebrows and tip of the ears covering his sideburns in Season 1, his sideburns were cut in Season 2 revealing his brown sideburns, his hair was cut to the bottom of his forehead